Things Are Not As They Seem
by Chrysanthemum3
Summary: King Miroku is known for his lecher ways and good looks through out the kingdom. When he sneaks out one day to the village, he is struck doen by a 'girl' named Sango, certain that he was the demon that haunted her village for years. They don't hit off qui


Things Are Not As They Seem  
  
By Light Shadows*Dark Shadows  
  
Summary: King Miroku is known for his good looks and his lecher ways throughout the kingdom. When he sneaks out to the village one day, he meets a 'girl' named Sango, who is certain that he was the demon that plagued her village for years. They don't hit off quite well . . . o.O M/S  
  
Chapter One: Capture  
  
"Hachi, what is it now?" King Miroku said crossly to his advisor. The raccoon-like man jumped, and hurried to him. "Erm, your Majesty, it's just that there were so many balls given and they came and went, so does your Majesty favor any of the damsels you have been introduced to?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at him. His indigo eyes narrowed.   
  
"Patience, dear advisor," he said. He pictured all the princesses and ladies dressed in their best. Miroku sighed (pervert .). "They look so beautiful didn't know which to choose!" Hachi looked wide-eyed at the king. "But they must be beautiful and smart! Lacking these abilities, our kingdom will fall deeper and deeper in debt your Majesty," he protested.   
  
All his Majesty thinks about are women, Hachi grumbled to himself. Not looking under to see if they had any brains, which I highly doubt. Miroku sighed again, this time of exhaustion. "Yes," he muttered. "But the fact is, we're NOT in debt is the irony," he said to himself. "You have a lot to learn," he heard Hachi say behind his back as he walked out of the room. What did Hachi mean? Miroku thought to himself as he looked at his hand.   
  
Long before he was bron, Miroku's grandfather had angered an evil demon, called Naraku, and in turn, a hole formed in his hand, which was called the Kazana, which sucked in anything in its path. Miroku never knew his grandfather, but as the generations passed, Miroku found himself with the Kazana as well.   
  
The only way for the Kazana to disappear was to kill Naraku. So far, the Kazana had only grew wider and larger each year. If he didn't find a wife soon, the Kazana would consume him, leaving no one to guard the throne. That was what Hachi must have meant about getting a wife with brains, and one that wouldn't spend all the money for clothes, jewelyry, and other trinkets he knew princesses loved. He was 25, and he needed a child before he died.  
  
The only way was to kill Naraku. That, in his mind, was impossible. He walked into his large chambers and pulled out a monk's purple robes that he found on his eighteenth birthday. Putting them on, he decided to go down to one of the nearest villages for a walk. See how they are coping also, he thought to himself. A huge swarm of large hornets had attacked the entire kingdom, and some of the stings were so poisonous that some people died from them.   
  
These were pretty dangerous insects, Miroku thought to himself. He couldn't do anything about it either, without widening his Kazana, and dying more quickly than he had hoped. And his dying would create havoc to the entire kingdom. The medicine he had sent out to the nearby villages to distribute equally were too expensive for them to buy, and more and more people were trying to sell them to make money, but he had sent them as gifts to each of the villages.   
  
But the king didn't know which of his guards were behind the scene. Miroku scowled. Let's show them who's boss, he thought, as he quietly sneaked out of a window. Luckily, there were no guards about, and the place seemed deserted. The walk wasn't as long as he had suspected, but by the time Miroku got there, it was mid-afternoon.   
  
He had started out early, hoping to catch some villagers setting up their stalls. Miroku was curious of how they wake up so early to sell their goods, and pack their unsold items back to their carts. He wandered over to a stall, and picked up one of the fruit. Walking away, he suddenly heard a shout of "Thief!" He wildly looked about, trying to catch the glimpse of the thief.   
  
His hand tightened on the golden staff of a monk that he had brought with him. All the eyes turned to him as he took a bite of the fruit he had 'picked' up. His eyes widened as he got the sudden realization that HE was the thief! He turned to run away, when suddenly a female voice shouted, "Hold it! He's with me!"   
  
Miroku turned shocked eyes to a girl about 18, holding out her hands to ward away the villagers. Her long ponytail was the only thing he could see. His eyes traveled down her body, and a plan develop din his mind. Before he could carry it out, though, the girl turned around and walked away, motioning him to follow her.   
  
(I do not want to write the perverted part of Miroku's mind, gomen ne! .) Miroku's mind was in full motion, but then, the girl turned around and let him into a house. No wait, it was a shrine of some kind! A girl of 16 came out. "Sango-chan!" the girl said happily. She held a white puppy with amber eyes in her arms.   
  
"I found this at the bottom of the well!" Sango turned shocked eyes at her. "Go back inside, Kagome," she said firmly. "I'll deal with you later." Kagome looked crestfallen, but nodded. She headed back inside the house, head bowed.   
  
"Now," Sango said, turning back at him,"come out, demon. Before you get hurt." A large boomerang (I forgot the name, what's it CALLED?! ^^;;;) appeared, and a seemingly innocent cat along with it. Miroku gulped. This was not what he had had in mind (DUH! o)   
  
"Or should I say, before you die."  
  
Light Shadows*Dark Shadows: WAH! IT's soo short! . Shorter than I wanted it, anyway. . Wah! At least I can contine it. . . . too bad it's a cliffie. HEEHEE! ^_______________^ Review, onegai! PLEASE! It's also gonna be a I/K!!! 


End file.
